


Only in my Wildest Dreams

by Balanced_Hypergalaxy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Office Party, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balanced_Hypergalaxy/pseuds/Balanced_Hypergalaxy
Summary: Burnie Burns of Rooster Teeth has some hidden feelings for his lovely assistant Ellie Main. Little does he know that she shares these same feelings. Can these two find a way to be together without ruining everything?





	1. Daydreaming in the Office (Burnie/Ellie)

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what Burnie does, he can't keep his mind off of his beautiful British assistant. He decides to give in to his urges even though he's at the office.

Burnie Burns, the most iconic of the founders of Rooster Teeth sat in his office staring at the computer screen. The white glare of the screen burned into his eyes giving him a major headache. 

"Christ after browsing Amazon for hours I still can't find anything," he said. 

You see, it was very close to his birthday and his fiancée, Ashley Jenkins, had been bugging him for weeks now about what he wanted for a birthday gift. But the problem was there was nothing he wanted. He had it all as far as he was concerned. He had the perfect job, awesome car and house, and an amazing girlfriend and kids too. He traveled the world and was mildly famous anywhere he went. What else could he ask for?

Well there was one thing that he had wanted for a while now, or should he say person. Turning in his chair, Burnie looked out his office door at his young assistant Ellie Main. She sat with her left side facing him, wearing dark blue jeans and a red sweater that hugged her breasts perfectly. The British girl's blonde hair fell down over her shoulders as she was busy writing down Burnie's schedule for the next month. 

"Goddamn what I would do for just a few minutes alone with you," he quietly whispered. 

Guilt washed over him as soon as the last word left his mouth. He was with Ashley and would never do anything to mess that up. He loved her so much but hey, he's still a guy and seeing the hot twenty-something year old everyday just wore him down.

Ellie had become famous quickly too thanks to her part in Burnie's blog videos. While Burnie knew the YouTube comments on those videos were just joking about Burnie wanting to hook up with Ellie, it was secretly true. All of the training he had put her through for the blog had really helped tone her body into a sexy, fit woman. Burnie, still staring at his assistant out the door, suddenly felt his dick stiffen in his pants. 

Frustrated, Burnie decided he needed to relax and relieve himself of his headache. He pulled out his semi-hard cock under his desk and started to stroke himself, thinking of all the things he would do to Ellie. This wasn't the first time he'd done this and this would not be the last. 

"This isn't cheating," Burnie said, "And what Ashley doesn't know won't hurt her." 

He closed his eyes and started daydreaming about one of his favorite moments in the past year.

******************************************************************************************************************

He was standing at the punch bowl at the office Christmas party from last winter. He looked around and noticed many of his closest friends at Rooster Teeth chatting around him. Gavin Free, the famous Slow-Mo-Guy, had graciously hosted this party at his house, which was surprising since Gavin rarely invited anyone over, including Burnie. 

Burnie looked at himself, and noticed he was dressed as an elf. Not exactly as goofy as Will Ferrell's character from the classic movie but that is where he drew the inspiration, thinking it would be funny. He walked around saying hi to all his friends and their guests. Suddenly he felt tapping on his back. He spun around and quickly caught his breath as he stared at his assistant Ellie. 

"Oh my gosh, Burnie! This party is amazing!" she said. 

He looked her up and down, slowly taking in her long, slender white legs which were barely hidden by her short Mrs. Claus dress. The red dress gripped her waist and stomach tightly and showed off just the right amount of cleavage to look attractive but not slutty. He noticed she had straightened her hair and was wearing a red lipstick that matched her dress which really riled Burnie up. 

"You should thank Gavin and Barbara, they set this whole thing up," Burnie exclaimed a little too quickly as he shook himself out of his trance. 

"Well I'm glad they did, we never get to spend time together outside of work ever since the blog ended," Ellie said as she rubbed his arm. Burnie pulled away slightly. 

"Where's Ashley?" she asked quizzically while looking around. 

"She couldn't make it tonight, she's still feeling too ill," said Burnie a little sadly. He noticed her demeanor became happier when she heard this fact. 

"Well cheer up Burnie, it's a Christmas party!" Ellie exclaimed with a bubbly laugh. He smiled as she grabbed two drinks of spiked fruit punch; they clanked their glasses together and downed the drinks. 

"Look mistletoe," Ellie said pointing above them as Burnie blushed. 

"You have to kiss me," Ellie said with glee as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes. Burnie wanted nothing more than to kiss her but knew he couldn't. Rather than make a whole scene he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"No fair!" Ellie jokingly pouted. 

"I kissed you," Burnie pointed out, "you never said on the lips."

At this point during the real Christmas party, Ellie had flirted a few more minutes with Burnie and then walked away into the crowd as some of her friends dragged her away. But this was Burnie's fantasy dream, and in this perfect instance she stayed. 

"Dance with me," Ellie said while pulling Burnie's arm. Burnie happily agreed; eager to spend as much time as he could with his assistant. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and danced facing each other. The jolly mix of pop and Christmas music was harmless enough, as Burnie danced goofily making Ellie laugh. 

After a couple of songs the DJ played started playing music which was much more mature in theme. Ellie, staring into Burnie's eyes, started dancing sexily, running her arms up and down her body as she swayed herself back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Burnie was mesmerized and in his staring, suddenly felt a stirring in his pants. Ellie grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, rocking them slowly and seductively, while never breaking eye contact. Burnie, in awe, could barely move as Ellie snaked her hands along his chest. Nothing in the world mattered to him at that moment except the physical connecting between the two of them. When he thought it couldn't get any better, she spun around and started grinding her tight little ass into Burnie's crotch. Burnie slowly started swaying his hips with her, looking down the front of Ellie's dress at the curves of her breasts, noticing her nipples poking through her dress. He knew there was no way she didn't feel what was going on in the front of his pants. He felt a little guilty about doing this with Ellie, but then Ellie moaned lightly and all of his guilt was 

replaced by lust as he groaned back and pushed his waist forward. 

Burnie started to act more boldly at this point. He moved his hands off of her waist and guided them to the underneath of her dress skirt. He started rubbing his hands along the warm inner thighs of her slender legs, feeling every inch of skin as he dared to move further and further up. Soon after the song ended and Ellie stopped and spun to face 

him. 

"Come with me," she said with longing in her voice. Ellie grabbed Burnie by the hand and dragged him upstairs as they practically ran. Along the way Burnie noticed some people staring at them but didn't care as another part of his body started doing all the thinking instead of his brain.

They got into one of the guest bedrooms and Burnie shut the door. He turned around just in time to see Ellie pull her sexy, tight, red dress up and over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, Burnie immediately noticed. Her small but perfect breasts stood straight up and completely captivated Burnie's thoughts. She stood there in just a little red thong that covered the last inches of her body from Burnie's eyes. 

"Get over here Burnie," she said seductively while curling her finger. Burnie slowly walked over in what felt like the longest walk of his life. He finally stood in front of her and their lips crashed together in a hurry. The taste of alcohol was on both of their mouths. He felt Ellie's whole body sigh and relax as they both ran their hands over the other's body. Ellie quickly pulled off Burnie's shirt, and stared at his large chest. 

Burnie then placed his hand over her small breasts as her nipple instantly hardened. He felt her heart beating at an impossibly fast rate. Ellie, eager to move forward, got down on her knees, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them off in one motion. As she did so, Burnie's cock stood up straight and slapped her in the face. Burnie chuckled but that was quickly changed into a long moan as Ellie engulfed his cock with her red lips. He grabbed the back of her luscious blonde locks and guided her head back and forth along the length of his shaft as she stroked him into her mouth. The warmth of her breath and the tickle of her tongue along the bottom of his cock felt better than anything else in the world. After just a few minutes Burnie felt his build up reaching its climax. 

"I'm about to cum Ellie," he warned her. He expected her to stop but she did not budge an inch. 

Suddenly he exploded the biggest load of his life while thrusting into the Brit's mouth. Like a champ, Ellie took the entire load, swallowing every last drop. Burnie sighed like he was in heaven but then remembered the much younger woman kneeling before him, not yet satisfied. He pulled her up and threw her on the bed as Ellie screamed excitedly. Burnie reached for her thong and slowly pulled the final garment off of her body. Ellie's legs spread wide open and were shaking with anticipation as her chest quickly heaved up and down. Burnie smiled and then reached his hand out and touched Ellie's womanhood. 

"Oh my god yes Burnie!" she said with her eyes closed. He rubbed her up and down taking his time and noticing how wet she had become. Not long after, he stuck a finger inside of the soaked young woman. The pure heat along with the sweet aroma caused Burnie's dick to start to harden again.

"Ughh," Ellie moaned as she bucked her hips at his incredible finger movements. 

If she liked that then she'll love this, Burnie thought. He moved his head down between her legs and ran his tongue along her vaginal lips. Ellie screamed, wanting more. Burnie continued licking her, taking in her sweet, sweet taste and stuck another finger inside of her. Ellie panted faster and faster and then suddenly yelled as she came on his tongue, her hands forcing his head even closer between her legs. Her juices splashed across the front of his face. For a while she laid there moaning and whimpering. 

"Burnie that was great but I need the real deal!" Ellie exclaimed as she sat up and reached forward, stroking his cock which at this point was hard as a rock. Burnie was happy to oblige as he jumped up onto the bed and positioned his aching cock in front of her entrance. 

"Are you sure?" Burnie asked before he moved any further. Without saying a word, Ellie wrapped her legs around Burnie's waist and slammed him into her. They both groaned, with eyes wide as they finally were completely connected. Burnie felt perfect inside of her, as if this was where he was meant to be. Her tight, slick walls grabbed his cock eager for movement. After resting there for a moment, he started pulling out and slammed himself back in. Every time he did this, Ellie screamed in pure lust and his dick was quickly covered in her juices. Her moans were quickly driving him over the edge, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Just then, the door swung open as a drunk Barbara Dunkelman burst into the room. "I heard screaming what going on in-," she quickly cut herself off at the sight in front of her. Barbara looked in shock as her best friend's fiancée was fucking his assistant. She got over that and smiled saying "It's about time you two got together," with a slurred laugh. She had seen the way both looked at each other at work.

"Get out of here Barbs!" Burnie yelled back at her a little too harshly but not stopping his thrusting. She put her hands up and turned around laughing and slammed the door closed. Burnie, realizing he could get interrupted at any time, started ramming faster and faster into Ellie. 

"Right there, right there Burnie," she said, her breathing getting quicker. She then wrapped her arms and legs around his body and locked him in place. Her body tensed and she yelled at the top of her lungs "I'm cumming! I'm cumming on my boss's long, hard cock!" so that the whole house could hear. For a solid minute she was moaning in pure ecstasy and slowly came down from her high. Burnie, still pumping into the tight young woman, was trying to finish as fast as he could. 

"Cum inside me, Burnie. Please I want you to cum inside me," Ellie exclaimed as she looked up and stared into his eyes. 

"There's nothing I want more," Burnie panted back. He pumped faster and faster, ever eager to reach his goal. He felt himself approaching the finish line. The buildup reaching its peak and he closed his eyes, ready to explode. "OH ELLIE!!" he yelled as he pushed himself over the edge "I'm cum-."

******************************************************************************************************************

Brrrring, brrring!

Burnie jumped up and opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to focus, and realized he was back in his office. 

"Just a dream," he thought sadly, with his cock still in his hand, slowly shrinking. He looked out the door longingly and saw Ellie was still writing at her desk. She hadn't noticed him.

Brrrring! Brrrring!

He glanced at his phone. It was Ashley. He sighed, wishing he could go back to the fantasy he was just in, wishing he could finish want he started. After a quick moment, he settled himself, and picked up the phone, still a little glumly. 

"Hey babe..."


	2. A Fantasy leads to a great Gift Idea (Ellie/Burnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated Ellie has to take care of her intense feelings for Burnie. This eventually gives her an idea of what to get Burnie for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie overhears Burnie masturbating to her in his office and this pushes her over the edge.

Ellie Main is sitting at her desk trying her best to control her emotions. Her face was red hot and her heart was beating faster than should be humanly possible. She could feel her own nipples poking into her bra, trying to tear through her shirt like razors. Her pussy was dripping at this point, and every subtle shift in her seat caused her pants to rub against her.

She glanced into Burnie’s office and saw he was currently on the phone with his fiancée Ashley. Just a few minutes ago, Ellie was trying to write down some ideas for a gift for Burnie’s upcoming birthday. However while doing that, she noticed Burnie sitting in his chair, eyes closed, and was moving his arm up and down vigorously. 

“He masturbating to me again,” Ellie whispered to herself with secret glee.

Ellie had developed a crush for her boss in the early days of her career here at Rooster Teeth. He had invited her along to join in the blogs and she had found herself having more and more intense feelings for her boss. At one point during their trips she had considered making a move on Burnie, but couldn’t bring herself to because of Ashley. Ashley had always been so nice to Ellie, and is extremely sexy too. Ellie would never make Burnie betray her.

All of this in despite of the fact that Ellie knew Burnie had feelings for her too. This was probably the fifteenth time she had noticed Burnie masturbating in his office with the door open with Ellie in view. If that wasn’t evidence enough, a couple times she even heard him saying her name during these sessions. 

All of this thought of Burnie was not helping Ellie settle herself down and was in fact making her more turned on. In her horny state, she reached her right hand up to her breast and started kneading the small mound. Her other hand then reached down and started rubbing between her legs, causing her to shift around in her seat. 

She thought of his large, muscular arms and chest. Oh how much she wanted to rub her arms along his toned stomach and legs. She thought about his long, hard cock standing straight up, throbbing hard as it anticipated her waiting, tight pussy.

“Uggghh,” she moaned quietly as her pants started to moisten. This wetness on the outside of her pants caused an alarm to ring in the back of Ellie’s mind. She removed her hands and quietly stood up.

“Fuck!” Ellie exclaimed, “I need to go somewhere less noticeable.”

She thought for a moment and then grabbed her bag and headed away from her desk. She walked towards the bathroom, not too quickly to be noticed but with an urgent pace. Once inside the bathroom, she looked down and noticed that no one was in any of the stalls. “Perfect,” she thought.

Ellie went into the stall farthest from the bathroom and quickly locked the door. She put her bag down in front of her and quickly reached for the bottom of her sweater. In one swift motion, she pulled the sweater off, exposing her white bra and toned stomach to the cold air. Then she unbuttoned her jeans, shaking her ass back and forth as she pulled the tight cloth below her hips and down her long, slender legs. Standing there in just her matching bra and soaked panties, she quickly sat down on the toilet seat and resumed what she was doing before at her desk. With fewer layers of clothes on, the touch of her hands gave her even stronger sensations. 

Her fingers rubbed around the length of her folds, as she used her own self lubrication to stick a finger inside of herself. This penetration made Ellie smile, but wanting much more. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a thick, eight inch dildo. Removing her bra and panties, Ellie stood in the bathroom stall completely naked. She would never do this a work, however the pent up lust she was feeling was just too strong.

She rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down her pussy lips several time, coaxing it with her sweet smelling juices. Ellie slipped the length of the dildo in her mouth quickly, and then brought it back down to her center. Slowly, she let the dildo inch into herself, stretching her walls farther and farther apart. Once it was completely inside of her she waiting for a moment, hearing her loud breathing echo along the walls, and then pulled the shaft out and in repeatedly. She starting moaning louder and louder, and closed her eyes, allowing her imagination run wild. 

********************

She imagined herself, completely naked with the body of an Olympian athlete, approaching Burnie’s desk. She walked into the doorway and cleared her throat rather loudly.

Burnie glanced up, looking away from the computer screen at the sexy blonde twenty-something babe standing in his doorway.

“Ellie!” he exclaimed, “What are you doing?”

“Shut up Burnie, you know we both want this!” Ellie said. “Take off your pants now.”

“Ok but at least close the door Ellie,” he said as he ripped down his jeans and boxers.

Ignoring him, Ellie walked over to Burnie who was still sitting in his chair. She reached down and took a hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down. She felt the shaft quickly grow and throb in her hand. She put his cock in her mouth and rubbed her tongue back and forth. This caused Burnie to groan.

“Do you want me Burnie?” Ellie asked as she let go of his cock and stood up, her hands on her hips.

“YES, YES! Of course I want you. I’ve wanted you ever since I hired you!” Burnie exclaimed.

“Good,” Ellie said simply. And with that she moved over him and straddled his lap. She took his dick in her hand and guided it to her entrance. Locking eyes with him, Ellie lowered herself down until their hips met in perfect unison. Both of their mouths opened wide and they went in for a long, sloppy kiss. 

Ellie bounced up and down on Burnie’s cock furiously for several minutes like this was her only chance. Burnie’s eyes were closed, head back, and hands on Ellie’s waist to help guide her. Ellie started shouting as her boobs bounced up and down with her body.

“Ellie be quiet,” Burnie whispered.

“No way!” she said. “I want the whole company to know that I’m fucking Burnie Burns!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

This shouting cause a commotion among the office as several Rooster Teeth employees moved towards Burnie’s office. They stood there dumbfounded as they watched the blonde British girl who was completely naked and bouncing up and down on their boss’s cock. 

Burnie reached down and grabbed Ellie’s ass, spreading her cheeks apart. This gave his employees a great view of how Burnie’s dick was spearing Ellie, stretching her folds apart. 

All this time Burnie just sat there and let Ellie do all the work. That changed when he saw Ashley standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Burnie froze, but the young girl kept bouncing and shouting on his dick.

“Ashley I…” Burnie started.

“Shut up Burnie and give her a good fucking,” Ashley said plainly with a completely serious look in her eye.

Burnie then looked at the blonde bouncing on him and started slamming his dick up into her, keeping with rhythm.

“OH. MY. GOD.” Ellie exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Then Ashley walked over to her and started rubbing her hand over Ellie’s clit. Ellie was now in sensory overload as she felt the two people attacking her pussy. This pushed her over the edge as she screamed loudly and exploded onto Burnie’s cock, covering it in her juices.

“YESSSS!!!” she yelled as her whole body trembled and she came hard.

********************

Ellie opened her eyes and noticed she was back in the bathroom. Coming down from her high, she removed the dildo from inside her and saw it was gleaming in her pussy juices. She sat there panting and slowing her breathing down.

Just then the bathroom door opened and she heard two girls talking and going into their own stalls. Realizing how close to being caught she was, Ellie quickly cleaned off the dildo with her mouth and stuck it back in her bag. She quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. 

She was about to go back to her desk but stopped in her tracks. She thought about the fantasy she had just imagined, and how she had been struggling to think of a great gift for Burnie’s birthday. An idea popped into her head, and although it might be tricky to make happen, she thought she had to try. So instead of heading to her desk, she turned around and headed to the desk of one Ashley Jenkins.

As she approached she stopped and looked through the doorway to Ashley’s office. She caught her breath and stared at the brunette woman in front of her. The hot older woman sat at her desk wearing an extra tight t-shirt and jeans. Ellie stared at Ashley’s giant breasts, completely mesmerized. Ellie had always thought Ashley was hot, even though Ellie had never had feelings for another girl before. 

Clearing her head Ellie walked into Ashley’s office and knocked on the wall.

“Hey Ashley, you got a sec?” Ellie asked.

“Sure Ellie, what’s up?” Ashley replied quizzically. 

Ellie closed the door and took a deep breath. Before she completely lost all of her confidence, she knew she had to tell Ashley what she was thinking.

“So you know how Burnie’s birthday is coming up?” Ellie asked while slowly approaching her big question.

“Of course I know that, I’m only engaged to him,” Ashley said with a smile on her face.

“Well I’ve been trying to think of a great gift to give Burnie to thank him for hiring me and giving me this great job,” Ellie started. “And I think after a lot of deliberation I finally thought of the best gift but I need your help,” she said.

“Well that’s great what is it?” Ashley asked with anticipation.

Ellie took another deep breath and felt herself starting to sweat. It was now or never. With a shaky and nervous voice she posed her  
question.

“What do you think of you and me giving Burnie a threesome?” Ellie asked a little too quickly.

Ashley sat there, processing what the younger blonde girl just said, her eyes widening in shock as the question truly hit her.

“Ummm what???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Ashley say in response to Ellie's question? And how will this affect Ellie's standing at Rooster Teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my first every story on this site! Please let me know what you think. Just so you know, I already have the rest of this story planned out, but I am looking for suggestions or pairings for other stories that involve Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus. Please let me know what you want in the comments.


End file.
